


Mistress Splinter (And the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

by AlchyHolic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: In this Genderbent adventure, Anon(reader) finds himself down in the sewers where he meets Master Splinter(Female) in a situation where they "help each other out"
Relationships: Splinter (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mistress Splinter (And the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

"Come on! Don't be a bitch!" The crowd heckled.

The street was closed off due to construction, loud music playing in the corner store, nearly competing with the crowd in volume.

Anon exhaled, half his body already half down the sewer hole. 

"You know, this is a stupid dare." He complained.

The crowd boos, heckling Anon as they start clolucking at him. 

"Alright alright." Anon exclaims, he takes a few more steps down, his head submerging past street level. A siren suddenly boomed overhead. 

"Oh, shit! Run!" The crowd clamored, everyone running in different directions.

Anon panicked, trying to climb back up the ladder. He attempted to jump from the third step down before the step gave out: it cracked off, Anon unable to hold on to the sewer as he fell down into the sewers below.

"Aaaagh!" Anon screamed out, clutching his leg as he fell over to the ground. He managed to compose himself, enough to look up at the entrance.

"Hello?!" He screamed up. 

"Fuck... that is way, way higher than I thought..." Anon told himself.

Anon's leg continued to throb, any attempt to get up only ending up in him falling over. He sat up against the wall trying not to focus on his leg. He looked over to a bunch of rats running around. They seemed to be avoiding him. He took a look at his phone; the screen was completely cracked. No amount of swiping or tapping was responsive.

Anon sighed heavily, "How long am I gonna stay down here?"

Before long, the light above him started to diminish. The circular light that illuminated him began to shrink into an oval, before closing completely into nothing but darkness. 

"Hey, wait! WAIT!" Anon screamed out.

It was no use. It was too high up, and the noise from the street, they couldn't possibly hear him.

His phone began ringing. Anon's eyes widened, as he frantically reached for it. He couldn't make out anything on the screen but he could make out the button to accept the call. He tried as hard as he could to slide it.

"Come on come on come on!!" He kept at it the entire time it was ringing. No luck.

The phone stopped ringing. Defeated, Anon lost all strength in his arms, as he dropped them down onto his sides. 

"Fuck... I'm gonna die down here..." Anon shuddered to himself.

Anon attempted to massage his leg, hoping it would get better. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, seeing many more rats run by. Every new noise he heard made him jump.

"How long have I been down here? Hours? All night?"

He attempted to get up again, only to be unable to move or put pressure on his right leg. He slumped back down. His phone continued to ring randomly, yet he gave up on attempting to answer it.

"At least the pain isn't excruciating anymore. Maybe I didn't break anything."

Suddenly, a new sound showed up. The sound of footsteps.

"What?" Anon quietly whispered to himself. "Footsteps down here?"

His heart started to beat faster. Thoughts of it being a construction worker faded from his mind. Maybe it was a police?

The footsteps approached closer. It was too dark to see still but a figure appeared around the corner and locked eyes with him.

As they got closer, the figure became clearer. It was a humanoid rat. It appeared the rat was wearing a kimono, walking closer and looking down at Anon.

Anon was completely silent, mostly in disbelief.

"Hello." The voice of a woman came out.

In his mind, Anon was freaking out. He thought "What is that? What's going on? I must be hallucinating! She's gonna eat me!"

"....h-hi... " Anon barely managed to utter the greeting.

"What are you doing here all alone?" She said with a soft, yet firm tone. 

"I-i... I fell down the sewer hole. Maybe broke my leg..." Anon quickly said.

"Oh, you poor thing." She knelt down, reminding Anon of the traditional Japanese way of kneeling. "Let me take a look."

Anon's heart calmed down and reduced in rate. The way she was talking seemed to be very calming in a weird way.

She reached out her paws, grabbing on to Anon's leg. He winced in pain, tensing up as she grabbed from the knee, downward.

"I don't think it's broken but it is pretty bad. How long have you been down here?" She asked, concerned. 

Ir was quite bizarre, but he felt like he could trust her.

"I-I don't know. It was close to 4pm when I fell down here."

"Oh my. You've been here close to 7 hours." She replied.

"Hmm. I thought I'd been here longer than that. Don't worry though. A few more hours and I'll just limp out of here and be out of your hair... err... fur?" Anon chuckled nervously.

She smiled at his joke. "You're one of the first humans to ever see me and not panic. I'm impressed. Do you wish to come to where I live and be treated properly?"

"You know what? I was thinking of just chilling out here, with these rats but that sounds way better of an idea." Anon joked.

She stood back up, offering a hand to Anon. He outstretched his hand, took hers and was easily lifted up onto his good leg. 

"Woah... strong rat, err... mouse..umm..." Anon laughed nervously, stumbling over his words as he hopped in place. 

She offered her shoulder, as he put his arm over hers. It was a bit difficult as she was quite a bit taller than he was.

"So..." Anon started, nervously. "What do I call you? What are you? I-If I can ask..."

"I'm a human. Same as you." She said simply.

"Oh... of course. It's dumb of me to discriminate." Anon joked, continuing to hop as she walked.

She giggled, "I wasn't always like this however. Accidents happen."

Anon remained quiet for about a minute. "Do.. you have a name?"

"Splinter." She replied. "And what, may I ask, is yours?"

"O-oh, it's Anon..." he said sheepishly.

"Anon, ok." Splinter said.

Anon nervously laughed.

"Splinter, then, right? And what do you do down here?"

"I take care if, and train my daughters."

Anon's eyes widened a bit. "Daughters? Are there more, rat... girls down here?"

"No, they're turtles actually."

"Ah. And did they also used to be..."

He was interrupted, "No. They were always turtles."

"Hmm... ok then. I was just wonder-- WOAH"

Anon nearly fell to the ground, before being immediately and easily picked up by Splinter. She carried his, her arms underneath his back and another under his legs.

Anon was taken aback, not being used to being carried like this so easily. He nearly lost his balance as he instinctively tried to wrap his arms around Splinter's neck. Something caught his eye, as he blushed and stopped himself.

"It's ok." Splinter said gently.

Anon attempted to look away, but continued and placed his arms around her for balance.

"Thank you, Splinter...." Anon said shyly.

Splinter gave Anon a warm smile.

"So you said you were training your daughters? What do you do?" Anon asked curiously. 

"I teach my daughters patience and discipline through the art of Ninjutsu." Splinter answered simply.

"Ninjustsu? So your daughters are like... ninja... turtles?" He asked.

"Yes, but they are not home. They like to go out at night to the surface. I decided it was best, since they are teenagers and would get troublesome if they stayed cooped up here all day."

"If your daughters are turtles, won't people freak out if they see them?"

"They go out in the cover of night, and are actually skilled in avoiding detection. I think I taught them well." 

"Haha. Skilled and beautiful..." Anon said. As he said "beautiful" he began to nervously laugh. He couldn't help but to give another glance to Splinter's bosom. Her breasts were quite large, and a little troublesome how they were rubbed up against his chest on this entire walk.

"Here it is." Splinter said, as a large area opened up. 

It was an old, abandoned subway stop. The ticket gates had been rusted and were decaying by now, with no train in sight. It had a large area, with a makeshift living room area, kitchen a little ways off and seperate rooms. Near the back there was a paper, sliding door. Splinter continued to walk to the doors, opening them to see an arena, much like a dojo. There was a tree growing out in the back.

"This is incredible. I had no idea all this was underneath." Anon said.

Splinter continued walking all the way to the back, to another paper sliding door, opening and seeing a small room. It was quite small compared to the rest of this place, having only a bed and a desk.

Splinter placed Anon onto the bed, Anon flinching as his leg was still in pain. 

"Thank you" Anon said.

Splinter smiled, closing her eyes as she gave him a warm smile. She went off to her desk, ruffling through before pulling out an assortment of items. She came to Anon's side, sitting by his bedside and pulling out an ointment. 

"This is for the swelling." She rubbed her hands and proceeded to apply it to Anon's leg.

"Ssss... ah. That... feels kinda nice."

"Wait here." Splinter excused herself and went out through the door. Anon looked around. There was a small lamp on the wall that appeared to be battery operated. He also saw a picture on Splinter's desk, but he was unable to see it clearly. It appeared to be a family: a man, woman, and a baby.

Splinter suddenly came through the door, holding a cup in one hand and pizza box on the other. She handed him the tea cup first while placing the pizza box on his stomach.

"This tea is made with healing herbs. Might be a little sour but it will help you heal. And pizza, in case you're hungry."

"Pizza? Wow. That's... surprising." 

Splinter giggled. "Did you think we ate garbage down here?" 

Anon drew a blank and took a long sip from his cup, wretching a bit as the flavor caught up to him, causing him to cough a bit, "...maybe."

Anon managed to finish the cup of tea, while Splinter gently pressed Anon's leg. The pain was greatly reduced from a mere hour ago.

"I really love cold pizza" Anon said, munching on a slice of cheese pizza. 

"I'm glad to see your spirits are up."

"Thank you, Splinter. For all your hospitality." Anon said sincerely. "I really thought I was gonna die down here. I don't even know if ... oh shoot! My parents don't even know I'm down here."

"You can use my phone," Splinter handed Anon a rotary phone, in the shape of cheese.

Anon quickly called his parents while Splinter excused herself. He quickly made up a lie of spending the night at a friend's house, along with the truth of his phone being shattered. After a lengthy call, Splinter walked back in with her own tea and sat back at Anon's side.

Anon sighed, "Ahh... I can't thank you enough for everything again. I'm sorry you had to take care of me like this."

Splinter smiled warmly once again, "It's fine. It's actually nice to have a change of pace once in a while."

Splinter took a sip of her tea. She was noticeably flushed red.

"Are you okay, Splinter?" Anon asked.

"I actually have a favor to ask of you. You are of course free to say no, and I will drop it at once and leave it."

"Oh... uhh, sure." Anon said.

Splinter gave a sigh, "I'm not sure if it's because of this body, maybe it's a rat thing, or just me, but it's been harder to control my... urges."

Anon blushed at the statement. "O-oh... and by urges..." he started slowly.

"....yes." Splinter said quietly, taking another sip of her tea.

Anon felt a frog in his throat, quickly reached for his cup as he drank the tiny bit of liquid in it.

Splinter continued, "I suppose any male nowadays is attractive after nearly 15 years of solitude. I have my daughters too but..."

"Y-yeah, I get it." Anon said.

"But, when you didn't run or act scared of me, you calmed down almost immediately, and you even called me b...." Splinter seemed to have trouble finishing that word.

"Beautiful?" Anon asked. His heart was racing just as fast as before, but for completely different reasons.

Splinter exhaled at the word, shuddering in her breath. Her tail began wagging slightly and her ears twitched.

"L-like I said. You're free to say no. But I just maybe want... a partner?"

Splinter took a sip from her tea, visibly shaking.

Anon could feel another knot in his throat. He, of course, looked her over. She had an incredible bosom, and her figure was nice.

"I-it's bothering me that you aren't answering. I said it's ok if you choose not to take me up on thi--"

"Ok." Anon quickly said.

Splinter was still not looking at Anon as she heard that word. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned to face him.

"A-are you sure?" Splinter asked.

Anon smiled, chuckling at the question. "You're asking me if I'm sure? Do you want me to change my answer?"

Splinter averted her gaze, this time blushing in embarrassment. 

"I can't very much move my leg right now, so how about for now we try something small?" Anon asked.

"O-ok..." Splinter shuddered quietly, her breaths getting shallow already. "Wh-what do you have in mind?"

"Well...." Anon looked away, scratching the back of his head. His face was completely red by this point as well.

"Perhaps we can start off with a kiss and see how you feel from there?"

Splinter blushed. "That... actually seems quite sensible."

Anon sat upright, his back leaning against the wall. Splinter stiffened up, trying to compose herself. She raised her hands up to her face, puffing up her cheeks and messing with her hair.

Anon stared at her for a while as she did her little routine. Her eyes really brought out her femininity, the color was nice, and her hair in a bow was cute. 

"I-its embarrassing when you stare like that." Splinter blushed, averting her gaze.

"I'm sorry..." Anon gave a half laugh. "I was just thinking how pretty you look."

"Oh, please. A mutant rat like me... I'm practically begging you to fulfill my needs..."

"I'm not joking! You are still really beautiful! Not to mention, you have a beautiful way of speaking. You really calmed me down when I first met y--" Anon was interrupted by Splinter, pressing her lips to his.

Surprised, and muffled, he pushed back. Splinter was way stronger, as she pressed Anon against the wall. She placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly rubbing his shoulders up and down. Anon placed his arms on Splinter's stomach sides, causing her to shudder, exhaling at the very touch. 

"Th-this feeling..." Splinter panted.

Anon wrapped his arms around her, their kissing getting more passionate. Splinter began using her tongue subconsciously, exploring Anon's mouth with him doing the same back. Anon massaged Splinter's back, as he continued to kiss her. They were both completely engrossed in each other. Anon brought up a hand to Splinter's head, feeling her ear, using his thumb to gently caress the inside of her rat ear.

"I-it's not enough!" Splinter gasped, breaking their long kiss. 

She pressed her legs together, her loins feeling like they were on fire. Anon gasped for air, struggling to position himself as he laid down flat on his back. He smiled, motion for Splinter to come closer. She understood, bringing a hand up to her mouth, nervous about the act she was about to commit.

Splinter took off her kimono, showing that she wore nothing underneath, her crotch completely soaked with her juices. She struggled to get on the bed, trembling as she lifted her leg to straddle Anon's head. As soon as she did, she knelt over him, her love juices dripping down on Anon's face.

Anon couldn't wait any longer; he leaned forward, his tongue immediately beginning to lap away at Splinter's pussy. Splinter let out a moan, practically screaming at this forgotten sensation. It may as well be brand new to her. Pleasure coursed through her entire body like lightning bolts, every lick that Anon provided her was a new shock that rocked her entire body. Her moans were loud, as she panted and trembled. Anon placed his hands on her thighs, trying his best to pin her down. Her muscles were too powerful, as she moved however she pleased. 

Splinter took a single moment to look down at Anon, working hard to please her, as she nearly got completely lost in the sensation once more. She reached behind her, feeling Anon's stomach, running her hand down until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out Anon's fully erect cock from his pants, grabbing it firmly as she began to move her hand. She moved her hand forcefully, as her body was still trembling from Anon's licks. Her hips were practically moving on their own, grinding hard against his face. Anon used his tongue, flicking her clit, before finally using it to enter her. Splinter lost it, her love juices flowing forth, as she continued to pleasure Anon. Anon was already close to the brink from the previous kissing and now this, as he exploded, cumming all over the bed. 

Splinter lost focus, unable to think as she quickly got off the bed. She struggled to stay up, her legs giving out as she fell onto the bed, next to Anon. Anon was breathing heavily as he looked over to the face mere inches from his own. Splinter was panting her eyes closed. Anon turned his body to face towards Splinter; his leg pain was at minimal now. He couldn't help but to notice Splinter's lovely bosom, as the pair slowly rose with each of her breaths. He outstretched a hand, gently grabbing one.

Splinter smiled, hey eyes not opening "Are you sure you want to do that?" She teased.

"So you want me to stop?" Anon asked playfully. 

"I never said that." Splinter replied quietly.

Anon chuckled, as he began using both hands, gently squishing and massaging her breasts. Splinter moaned, giving a few "mmmmm"s, as Anon continued. He began teasing her nipples.

"If you continue doing that, we're going to have to have a round 2" Splinter said. 

"I'd like that." Anon replied.

Suddenly, there was a racket outside.

Female voices were heard in the main living room area "Master Splinter! We're back!"

Splinter quickly got up, donned her kimono and brushed her hair. She composed herself, cleared her throat and shook off her nerves by shaking her body. 

"I-I'm sorry, Anon. Could you wait here. I-I don't think my daughters are ready to see human down here." Splinter said.

"O-oh, that's fine. I should probably get rest for my leg to heal." Anon said, giving a half smile.

Splinter looked down at Anon, smiling as she leaned down and gave him a kiss. The kiss continued, even after Splinter's name was called, then being called a second time before she finally responded.

"I'll be back" Splinter said, heading outside. 

Anon stared at the ceiling, feeling like everything finally hit him at once. He exhaled heavily, suddenly feeling like his energy escaped him. With that, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
